undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dead Weight/Issue 22/@comment-23785492-20180222215207
WHEW cant believe dead weight exists wow what a wild time to be alive i hope i dont need to eat ice cream out of sorrow after this cause i have like only a bit left soo??? im nearly out gurl what am i gonna do I TELL U WHAT IMMA DO, i'm going to go to the shop and buy some more JK I HAVE NO MONEY SO imma read this issue instead wow lets go Ended in disaster? bih Bri beat that boi's ass, it was great, 10/10 what u saying Found an rv just before they about to enter a community? wow way a go and copy twd Also I just remembered that around this time in the last version katie was here and they were in her group, why am i forced to put up with connor instead of a iconic lesbian and her girlfriend??? Carlos is literally the most relatable wow. Got some stranger who you cant trust leading you to somewhere unknown? dont worry lemme get u some music THIS BOI BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY GURL TANYA WTF LEMME KICK HIS ASS Vicky ur relying on a straight white man to prepare for both the future and present??? gurl u crazy When ur boi gets a cut while cooking lmao gdi Sam its a zombie apocalypse wat u doing NU BRI WHAT U DOING, DONT BE THE HERO, THEY DONT DESERVE IT LET THEM DIE WAIT NO FLAKE'S GROUP IS THERE, GO GET THEM OUT OMG WAIT WAT IS THIS SHIPPING BOI GET BACK IN THERE FOR THE BEAR HUGS whew this issue be wild NO I WANT MY GAYNESS OF FLAKE AND ABE LET MY GURL TANYA HAVE A LESBIAN WHY ARE U DOING THIS TO ME IMMA CRY first carlos gives this speech then he says he'll take it to the grave, boi i really hope melissa don't fuck him soon cause welp bai Yeah Jessica u shouldn't be here at all gurl you're like way past ur life expectancy connor probs gonna get u killed Oh boi we getting to the scene that i was teased on discord i cant wait for flake to say that the two sisters are a mess LMAO everytime they mention amputee i cant help but think about abe in the last version poor guy Omg vicky and melissa already going on at each others throats wow i cant wait for the cat fight Listen i dont like what ur hinting at here with two pregnant tests and sally looking at the last one excuse u hoe dont u do it Wow Haley is getting around dis issue wat she doing lol she hanging out with everyone Also iconic flake just strolling in i love it Tbh i didnt even think about the whole kids thing omg im a mess ALSO I JUST REALIZED ROBBIE AND JESSICA ARE IN THE SAME PLACE AS SALLY WHERE IS MY REUNION LMAO I DONT WANT IT, I DIDNT ASK FOR THIS PREGNANCY STORYLINE wait melissa isn't pregnant? I love it she barely knows sally and she already like "here bih u can have the pregnancy storyline and get sick and die not me lol bai" Inb4 they actually fuck and he isn't good at lmao poor carlos Whew cant believe melissa is actually making sally go through the pregnancy storyline instead what an icon teaching sally not to sleep with men LOL i love it what kind of cartoon is this where the woman stops the man from kissing with her hand Oh god welp bai carlos nice knowing u cant wait for u to die cause u fucked her, u had one job and that was to not fuck her and what did u do? u fucked up and fucked her Thank god Haley mentioned taking the medicine to Vicky cause lmao I been imaging them as the same person like i said to you on discord woops fuck this dude man bri literally gets him a ton of medicine and he's like "lol i still wanna kill ths bih" also press F for respects in Sally F F F F F F F LMAO GRACE UR A MESS i love it my mess angel enter the discord :pray: GDI HALEY STOP BEING IN ALL THE SCENES why she gotta listen in ALSO WHERE IS MY REUNION URGH im a mess and i hate it all this issue is terrible i told u to skip it Ok so nah this issue was pretty good, i want my sally reunion with the siblings but gawd i guess i have to wait. Connor still a bih why people trust hm to do stuff when he cant even cut thorns off a rose is beyond me but sure we'll go with it Haley and Flake??? shipped already whew what a romance that will be Melissa and Vicky??? cant wait for the cat fight in bed cause we all know melissa is the most iconic bisexual to ever bisexual Carlos??? reltable so i cant wait for him to die so i can cry Scrap??? oh wait u didnt include scrap in it because u are rude and like to make everyone pretend he doesnt exist gdi!!!! This review is even more of a mess than usual lmao what am i doing but I enjoyed it and i cant wait for literally everything to go wrong in the next issue probably although we apparently got 8 issues left so oh boi maybe some nice things can happen first Also cant wait for sally, jessica and robbie to never reunite in the entire of those 8 issues until the very end so it can be a cliffhanger wow im going to die reading this arc but thats okay Also connor may be a bih but least he got some good rooms, am i right or am i right??? idk im just dragging it on at this point but oh boi do i love Bri casually stating that guy died, to make it even better she should've like looked at connor directly and be like "bih u tried" and then go and fuck sally cause we love and support lesbians here. Idk what else to say lmao im sorry forgve me this is the worst comment ever bai.